


My Little Bird

by Alex_Sherlock



Series: Lexy’s Icy Reign (Bruce Wayne/Lex Luthor) [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock
Summary: 「莱克斯哭了，并没有什么声音，如果不是此时直视着他，很可能就会错过。火热的泪水从莱克斯潮红的眼眶滚下，布鲁斯为他抹去那些泪水，但他干燥的手掌很快就被沾湿，眼泪糊满了莱克斯的脸颊。莱克斯似乎被泪水蛰伤似的痛苦地眨眼，布鲁斯的手指拂过他的眼角，他甚至被勾起了一点同情之心，尽管他明知眼前的男孩很可能是一只野心怪兽。就在他快要吻上莱克斯的时候，后者突然开口说话了，“你不知道我是怎样杀死我父亲的。”」





	My Little Bird

By Alex_Sherlock

前文链接：（中文）https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227493  
（English version）https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228564

 

莱克斯在一个清晨离开了韦恩庄园，布鲁斯不知道他是怎么做到的，既没有触发警报器，也没有引起布鲁斯的警觉。本来布鲁斯最近都在为他筹备十八岁生日宴会，但此时宴会的主角突然消失，阿福来询问他是否还要继续筹备，他还是说了是。

第二天，报纸的头条就是老卢瑟去世的消息，原因是饮酒过量，莱克斯集团将被其即将成年的孩子莱克斯卢瑟继承。布鲁斯不想妄加猜测，但是这显然没有看上去那么简单。

于是在一个午后，他再次去卢瑟古堡拜访，车窗外的景色提醒他，上一次去到那儿还是莱克斯十四岁时，布鲁斯把他接回家，他轻轻叹了口气，引起前座阿福的皱眉。

古堡里的装饰还是那样过度繁杂，接待他的女士倒是装扮简洁现代，比起管家更像助理。他得到一个选择，茶还是酒，最后他还是选了红茶。他开口询问莱克斯是否在家，被告知莱克斯不在，他正忙于接手莱克斯集团的业务。这是个容易识破的谎言，布鲁斯早已调查过，迄今为止都还没有任何迹象显示莱克斯进入过那家公司的大门。他一边应答着，显示出十分惋惜的样子，说自己想喝完茶再离开，然后就和这位女士攀谈起来。

此时莱克斯正待在主卧，那原是他父亲的卧室，不过现在已经成了他的，但他没有改变任何一点装饰。他原本确实应该在公司进行交接，但今早起床时突发咳嗽，猛烈的咳嗽让他涕泪齐下，简直像要窒息，于是他只好待在床上。

他躺在曾经属于他父亲的床上，华丽繁复的床被之中，感到虚弱无比。早晨突发的咳嗽令他想起了童年那些被抽打到喘气都喘不上的时刻，还有被贯穿时的疼痛抓住他的时候，恶心侵袭上他的喉咙，令他咳嗽干呕。

他本可以待在自己原本的卧室，避免这番痛苦和创伤的重现，但那是个窄小阴暗的屋子，他现在是卢瑟家的主人，他应该睡在主卧，那就好像权力之座，他不能放弃宣示自己的权力。再说就算睡在自己原本的小卧室里，难道他能躲过父亲的拳脚再次加诸的噩梦吗。

布鲁斯和那位女士相谈甚欢，趁她暂时离开的时候，布鲁斯悄悄走上楼梯，差不多凭着记忆走到了主卧，整座房子只有那间房间亮着灯，门半掩着，布鲁斯轻轻推开。

莱克斯正躺在床上休息，他听见脚步声，似乎是努力打起精神问了一句，“Mercy，这是做什么，我没有喊你上来…”，话音还没落地，布鲁斯就站到了床边，手掌摸上了他的额头和肩膀。莱克斯把瘦弱的身体转了过来，疲倦地睁开眼睛，看见了熟悉的脸庞。他安静了一瞬，轻轻摇头把布鲁斯的手晃开了，接着垂下视线，盯着被子问，“你怎么来这儿了？”

“我到这儿来找我的小妻子”，布鲁斯略带轻佻地说，“my little bird，有着金红色的羽毛，不知道为什么突然飞走了。”

莱克斯轻轻撇了撇嘴，还是没有看布鲁斯，“你的小鸟死了，在前几天席卷东海岸的那场风暴里。韦恩先生不知道吗，听说哥谭受影响也不小，夜间连蝙蝠都不出现了”，说完这句话他的嘴角微微上扬，露出一丝嘲讽。

布鲁斯似乎厌烦了猜谜游戏，他捧住莱克斯因病似乎更加瘦削的脸庞，逼迫他看向自己，“是不是应该解释一下，为什么突然一个人跑走了？”

莱克斯没有说话，只是看着布鲁斯，布鲁斯直视着他浅淡蓝色的眼睛，试图从那浅蓝的水面下找出什么真实的东西，什么隐藏的复仇计划，或者经年的情感残骸，但他被浮起的水光挡了回来。

莱克斯哭了，并没有什么声音，如果不是此时直视着他，很可能就会错过。火热的泪水从莱克斯潮红的眼眶滚下，布鲁斯为他抹去那些泪水，但他干燥的手掌很快就被沾湿，眼泪糊满了莱克斯的脸颊。莱克斯似乎被泪水蛰伤似的痛苦地眨眼，布鲁斯的手指拂过他的眼角，他甚至被勾起了一点同情之心，尽管他明知眼前的男孩很可能是一只野心怪兽。就在他快要吻上莱克斯的时候，后者突然开口说话了，“你不知道我是怎样杀死我父亲的。”

布鲁斯愣了一下，却并不是因为吃惊，他早就想到事情不会这么巧合，莱克斯与老卢瑟的死必定有关，但他没想到莱克斯会在自己面前如此坦白，如此突然，如此彻底。

“是用刀，一把小刀，比裁信刀大不了多少，厨房里用来切鱼的，很适合用来杀他。他是坐轮船来到美国寻求发迹的，他想从沙土中掘出金子，想‘在浪潮里抓条大鱼’”，莱克斯轻轻笑了一下，“现在他是我刀下的鱼肉了。并没有喷溅的血液，那会是一种不雅，我只是割了他的大静脉，顿时失血令他那张总是散发酒味的红脸都变得没那么讨人厌了。也许你会想为什么不用枪呢，但你也不用枪不是吗，那太美国了。”

布鲁斯轻哼一声，不置可否，他松开了莱克斯，两个人在空旷昏暗的卧室里静对着，一站一坐，莱克斯现在直视着他，他却移开了视线。

“他发出干嘶的声音，像以前喝酒喝多了之后呕吐的前奏，但比平时醉酒要舒服得多，他没有呕吐到几近吐血，而是很快就睡着了”，莱克斯的眉毛动了动，“像个熟睡的婴儿，倒在地上时手还抓着我的脚踝。他的血并没在地板上留多久，Mercy 立刻赶上来帮我处理掉了这一切，没有第三个人知道，至少是没有第三个活着的人知道。她是我花了几年培养起来的心腹，噢，你一定还不知道吧。她帮我处理掉地板上的血迹和我身上的男仆服装，啊，瞧瞧我忘了些什么，我把最重要的部分给漏了，全靠那身男仆衣服我才能进入老卢瑟的卧室，不过猜猜看，我是怎么近老卢瑟的身的”，莱克斯直视着布鲁斯，似乎非要等到一个答案。

在布鲁斯差点开口的时候，莱克斯又自顾自地继续了下去，“当然是他自己要我走近的，他酒醉正好，找送餐的小男仆快活一下，对他来说就是一个完美的夜晚了”，他耸耸肩，“然后这个小男仆因为他的触碰跌坐在地上，他抓着他的脚踝拖近，噢，甚至对这个小男仆他还会甜言蜜语几句呢。然后他就被这个小男仆，金发的，轻巧的，杀死了，到他闭上眼睛的那一刻他也没发现那是他的儿子。”

布鲁斯不知道该说些什么，莱克斯正用那双浅色的眼睛看着他，他却无法从自己的胸腔里找出任何有意义的字词，空气都被翻涌的感觉挤走了，坐在床上的男孩是一个凶杀者，是犯下最重的罪行的罪犯，是在他怀中安眠的小爱丽丝，是十五岁时就成为他欲望王国统治者的男孩，他明明想保护这只小鸟不要弄脏自己的羽毛，却忘记了他本就浸透血液，沾满泥土。

他抓住莱克斯的肩膀，将他狠狠按在床头，直视着他的眼睛，压着声音却像是呼喊，“你知不知道这会有什么后果，你没法忘记你手上的血，哪怕是几十年后，你洗手时还是会恍惚地看见血液从手心流下，你的梦里会充满血腥，闻见半熟牛排的腥味都会让你呕吐。你到底知不知道你做了什么…”

莱克斯拨开挡住眼睛的乱发，直视着布鲁斯的棕色眼眸，那阴沉的棕色里此时充满愤怒，肩膀上的力量也过分重到可能留下淤青的地步，但莱克斯竟然不感到生气，他静静看着布鲁斯，嘴角带着微妙的笑容。

布鲁斯像是被灼伤似的突然放开了莱克斯的肩膀，直起身子恢复到站姿，似乎准备转身离开，莱克斯却突然握住了他的手。

莱克斯的声音听起来还有哭过的余韵，“别走，Uncle Bruce，我很难受。”

布鲁斯僵住了，莱克斯冰冷的手唤起了那些带着凉意的夜晚记忆，像块冰块似的灼着布鲁斯的掌心。

莱克斯又轻轻拽了拽他的手，“留在这……陪我待一会儿……可以吗…Daddy…”

布鲁斯转身回来，握住莱克斯冰冷的手，看莱克斯带着胜利的面容把自己的手拽到枕边，“陪我待一会儿…Daddy…让我睡一会儿吧……”

他还是被打败了，被莱克斯打败吗，不，更多的是被他自己打败。他心中的柔软不合时宜地阻挡他离开的脚步，他糟糕的欲念和眷恋让他的触碰里带上难以掩藏的温柔。布鲁斯看着似乎陷入睡眠的莱克斯，他的男孩是多么孤独，他刚刚失去父亲。尽管是他自己杀了他。

他没法挣开莱克斯的手，不是因为对方用了多大的力气，莱克斯的手腕细瘦得像他一用力就能掰断，但他就是没法挣开。莱克斯的小脸就在布鲁斯的手掌边，好像很久以前一样，那时他喜欢抱着布鲁斯的腰间让布鲁斯摸摸他软软的头发，他总是在蝙蝠离开之前讨要一点亲近和抚摸，好像那样就能安全地溜进睡眠中。习惯是如此可怕，布鲁斯发现自己竟然没法打破，甚至是不想打破。

他在莱克斯额头上落下一个安慰的吻，然后在床边站了很久，他没有计时，莱克斯也不知道是多久，只知道直到自己真正睡着之前，布鲁斯都没有离开。

一个月后，莱克斯收到一封信件，是布鲁斯写的，还附上了一封邀请函，上面写着莱克斯卢瑟的十八岁生日宴会。被邀请去参加自己的生日会，这挺奇怪的不是吗，但布鲁斯说这会是两个人独处的时光，一个私人的成人礼。

于是他赴约了，有什么不好的呢，反正他不能在这种时刻给自己办生日宴会，除了布鲁斯也不会有人愿意为他办。莱克斯穿上了一身湖蓝色西装，稍稍修饰了他过分瘦弱的身躯，带着他准备的小小礼物回到了韦恩庄园。

阿福为他引路，莱克斯走在他前面，他不需要引路，毕竟这是他过去的几年里居住的地方，他走进餐厅，看见布鲁斯坐在前方，马上就明白了他在搞什么花样。

布鲁斯穿着那件熟悉的三件套，那是莱克斯第一次到韦恩家作客时布鲁斯穿着的，莱克斯感到他们之间的距离很快被拉开到初见的时候，由年龄造成的权力不平等又重现了。布鲁斯是想做什么，在莱克斯将宣告成年时提醒他他们之间的距离有多大吗。

于是在晚餐刚刚进行到一半，第二道主菜刚上，莱克斯就走到了布鲁斯身边。他拽着布鲁斯的领子，逼近他，问他究竟是什么意思。

布鲁斯被问得莫名其妙，莱克斯却已经摸索着解开他的皮带，一边嘴里还念叨着，“你不要想着摆脱我，不要想把我丢开……”

布鲁斯抚上他的脖颈，莱克斯就像只猫咪似的凑了上来，吻住布鲁斯温热的嘴唇，把自己的小舌头往布鲁斯嘴里塞。

一个躁热而漫长的吻结束，莱克斯的脸已经憋红了，布鲁斯以为这个吻能够平复他的心情，却发现莱克斯依然在念叨着什么，他摆正莱克斯的头，直视着他，问到底是怎么了。

“你不要想着拉开我们的距离，你不可能丢开我”，莱克斯斩钉截铁地说着，“你也不可能掌控我。”

布鲁斯大概明白他是什么意思了，莱克斯以为自己想重提两人之间的距离，然后丢掉他？他误会了，布鲁斯只是想穿上那时的衣服回溯一下美好的记忆，他只是没想到莱克斯会对此这么敏感，毕竟，他的男孩是个小杀人犯。

然后他把莱克斯拽到自己膝上，更深地吻住了他，确保他的男孩这次有被好好照顾到，接着在分开之后说，“我可没想那么多，我只是想纪念一下，穿着我们初次见面的衣服和你第一次合法做爱”，布鲁斯拉着莱克斯的手，吻在了他的手心。

莱克斯变得越发恶劣，他用力揉了一把布鲁斯的裤裆，“你知道你之前做的事情都是不合法的不是吗，那么你没有资格指责我。”

布鲁斯双手伸进莱克斯的衣服里，不一会它们就全部变成了废品，莱克斯坐在布鲁斯腿上，抱住布鲁斯的脖颈，把自己的整个上半身在他胸膛上磨蹭，催促着布鲁斯身下的动作。

“你确定要这么急切吗，小心会弄出血来”，布鲁斯不忘调侃他，但手上润滑的动作依然克制得轻柔。

莱克斯和他咬耳朵，热气吐在布鲁斯耳廓上，“我碰过的血可不少。所以，少废话，快进来。”

语音刚落，布鲁斯就进入了他的身体，两人在餐桌尽头的椅子上占有了彼此，欲望像海潮淹没了他们。吊灯在两人头顶闪耀着，莱克斯也并不羞涩，布鲁斯看着莱克斯修长的身体在自己膝上舒展开来，舒服得叹息一声，吻上他闪着汗滴水光的脖颈。

也许这是被诅咒的，罪恶的深渊已经把他们深深吞了进去，但这一刻，谁还在乎呢。

 

 

【The End】


End file.
